World of Ici'Taria Wiki
Welcome to the World of Ici'Taria This is the wiki I have set up to contain all the things we create for the world of Ici'Taria, our homebrewed D&D world that we will be (very slowly) creating for our own enjoyment, or at least the closest thing to it that we can. The Three Precepts Every world that floats atop the cosmos is a celebrant of diversity, a surreal yet familiar combination of as many themes and flavours as the human mind can invent. Ici'Taria is no different, but what marks it as different is that, despite this simple yet profound assertion, the peoples of Ici'Taria do have near universal beliefs that guide and shape their lives. There are not many of these principles - they number only three - but wherever you go in the Shrouded Realms of Ici'Taria, most everyone you meet will innately understand, and accept, the Three Precepts of life below: The First Precept: Names have Power The most widely accepted - and defended - Precept is the understanding that identity is sacred. A person's name is more than just a label, it is an expression of every aspect of their being. It is common practice, especially in Lirakaster, for children who come of age to choose their own names, when they become wise enough to understand what that means. This is not restricted simply to names either; faith, sexuality, gender and even a person's vocation are often considered a sacrosanct part of themselves, and in many provinces and nations, it is considered heinous to the point of heretical to deny the act of self-actualization. The War of Names, a century long conflict fought between Lirakaster and Zhar'tian, was caused almost wholly by attempts of the Primacy of Zhar'tian to install an authoritarian regime upon the Lirakasterans that gave the nobles and high priests of the Primacy extreme influence over their whole society, dictating to their subjects how they should live their lives, and who they should be, under the guise of supposed divine guidance from an unnamed deity they refer to only as the Last Eye. In Zhar'tian itself, this dictatorship still stands, much to the condemnation of the rest of the world. The conflict itself gave birth to the Tuvali Shogunate, whose people passionately defend the First Precept, and severely punish those who break it. The Second Precept: The Mystery of the First Ones This is less of a belief and more of an enthrallment for most, especially adventurous youths who grow up on wild and fantastical tales of the amazing powers of the First Ones. No one truly knows who they are, or were, but all across Ici'Taria, their are places in the most remote regions of the world where remnants of the ancient arcanotech the First Ones had mastered can still be found. Where sites have been discovered with particularly rich stores of these relics, or where the ancient foundations of First One cities are still intact, great civilizations often grow up around them. The Free City of Mabinogos is one such example, and the Starlight Citadel is built atop the foundations of an ancient First Ones structure, believed by scholars of the Preserver Guardians to be an observatory of some kind. The inventions of the First Ones blend magic and artifice together in a way that, when crafted by less scrupulous hands, is usually feared, but when clearly forged by the First Ones, is often seen as a blessing - if the artifacts in question can be understood and made to work again, that is. The Third Precept: The Ascendants against the Aetherborn Many faiths and religions have existed throughout Ici'Taria's history, although seldom are they organised into the great institutions that other worlds may boast - or suffer - but beyond faith in the divine, there is one theological fact that is incontestable amongst the people of Ici'Taria - the gods are real and present, and they are usually at war. Before recorded history, there were only the Aetherborn, godlings born from the sheer cosmic energy of the universe. Mighty, arrogant and pitiless to the concerns of mortals, they once ruled the world, bending everything and everyone in it to their own whims. Then, one day, a huntress named Artemarrius defied the gods by climbing the highest mountain on Ici'Taria, the capstone of the Peaks of the Colossus, who the Lirakasterans call Meridivertezen, and bared her body and soul to the roiling energies of the cosmos. She took from the universe the same power that had birthed the Tyrant Gods, but having not been born with the terrible hubris it had given her enemies, she became a new kind of being - the First of the Ascendants. Since that time, numerous former mortals have gained the powers of the gods in similar fashions; Uzume Ama and Kyred-Wen stole it from the Plaguelord Azmoridaius; the Nameless Arbiter, Judicier of the Gods, gained his power from a psychic ascendancy ritual; Ezrim Kai, the Bountiful Steward, was gifted his powers as reward for a lifetime of selfless deeds by a passing cosmic entity. Today, there number thirteen Ascendant Deities, and countless Aetherborn, but thanks to the tireless efforts of the Ascendants, the Aetherborn tyrants no longer hold sway over the world. No one knows how merely thirteen beings hold back so many, even with their celestial augmentations, but most believe that it is the unity shared by the Ascendants, contrasting the selfish nature of the Aetherborn, that holds back the tyranny of Old Night. Main Pages 'Wish you were here!'- Details the main locations within the world of Ici'Taria Lore and Culture- The cultural elements that are common to most of Ici'Taria Infinite Diversity... - How the typical 'D&D' races are reinterpreted for Ici'Taria Category:Browse